This disclosure relates to carboxy ester ketal stripping and removal compositions, methods for the manufacture of the compositions, and uses of the compositions.
In stripping and removal compositions (for example, paint stripping or graffiti or adhesive removal), solvent selection is guided by considerations such as solubility, solubilization activity, reactivity, volatility, toxicity, environmental profile, and cost. It has been theorized that the removal of undesirable paints, inks, adhesives, and the like from a substrate is accomplished by two mechanisms, namely, dissolution and/or lifting. Dissolution is when the undesirable material is dissolved from the substrate by a solvent. Lifting is when the solvent penetrates into the undesirable material and causes it to swell. As a result of the swelling, the material (whether it be a paint, coating or the like) wrinkles and lifts (separates) from the substrate, allowing the material to then be easily removed from the substrate's surface.